Cayde's Dream Come True
by Kamisama19
Summary: It was on this day that the Age of Triumph ended. Now its fight or flight against the Cabal invasion, and Hunters clearly cannot fly.
1. Chapter 1

Do you ever have a moment when you can physically feel fortune on your side? Maybe even begin to contemplate whether or not God truly exists and is smiling upon you? Well, thats how I felt. I thought to myself, _I got this_. You know? **_I got this_**. But man... I so did not have it.

* * *

Many believe that Exos can dream, that after being re-calibrated they can perform the simplest of daily functions as humans. They were right on certain cases. Walking their dog, prepping meals, jogging. Heck, Exos even have a bar dedicated to their special needs. Human food is irrelevant, but I still find myself going to shops from time to time. I am getting off track here. Moral of the story: I do not dream. If I ever find moments rest, its more in correlation to a computer being shut down or rebooted. It's dark, and empty. Nothing more, nothing less.

Even so, sleeping is preferable to the torturous tasks of the Vanguard. Zavala likes to direct his attention towards his disciples, leaving me vulnerable to Ikora and her never ending "adventures". Mainly its just petty things such as tracking down the whereabouts of said delivery, or cleaning the warlock quarters. Oh yeah, she actually made me do that. You would think that I'd be on a higher tier, right? Nope. Hunters are at the bottom of the food chain, especially when it's an un-oiled Exo versus a ruthless Stormcaller. But hey, being in the Vanguard has its perks. Perhaps someday, maybe. Who knows?

It's not like a Hunter to be kept in a cage. They need to roam free, the heavy flow of their cloak caught amidst the wind. Their instincts kicking into gear by the slightest indication of nearby prey. Thats where we relate most to birds. You cannot trap them their whole life, forcing them to sing behind bars. They'll die, internally. A beautiful soul, slowly perishing beneath the thumb of authority.

Well today, this blue jay finally got to sing.

A routine meeting was called, about something important. I don't know, wasn't paying attention. It was when Zavala reached towards my map that the single tick of a detonator was audible, followed by the blinding light of combustion. The force was more than enough to throw back Zavala and myself, the impact alone would have gravely injured a human.

"Cayde, are you alright?" Robotic optics scanned the newly refurnished room, failing to identify where the table once settled. Rolling onto my side, gloved digits pressed firm against the cold, dirt covered floor. Pushing myself upright and stumbling towards the source was the cyan hued Titan revealed, his masculine features becoming visible through the dusty fog.

"Yeah, you bet. So... this meeting adjourned?" Jokes. It was second nature to tease, taunt, and pester. Perhaps it was a defense mechanism, a conclusion of coming face to face with continual danger. Ikora would ridicule him for uttering such things. Wait. _Where was she?_ A surge of panic left a sick sensation in the depths of my hollow chest. "Hold that thought-" I muttered, already on the move. Rounding large pieces of the ceiling that had collapsed, a horrid game of hide and seek unfolded. Zavala had simply watched, processing my actions before following suit. This was a fellow Vanguard, here. A fireteam that, even if they failed to word it, cared for each other.

"Ikora! Can you hear me? Ikora!" Zavala beckoned, his feet treading towards the caved in exit. It could be possible she moved fast enough to dodge the incoming onslaught, but some awful feeling told me otherwise. Steps were taken adjacent to where I had originally landed, mind trailing back to her last actions. **_Ikora had stood at the end of the table, closest to the windows. Her gaze remained at the task at hand, which at the time was a very thick book. However, as the meeting was called to attention, her being trailed to where she routinely resided. The southeast corner._** Following the placement of my memory, I was greeted by three large chunks of debris. On closer inspection, a familiar shade of purple fabric was noted among the cracks.

 _Oh no._

"Zavala..." It was a swift stride on my comrades part, already enclosing the space between us and prying away the small boulders. I joined in the removal of the stones, a dust ridden warlock laying beneath the rubble. Kneeling down and trying my best to gently scoop her unresponsive form into my arms, even I could barely comprehend the words that escaped me. "Please be okay. You gotta be okay..." After stationing her head against my lap, a quick glance was taken in the Titans direction. He met my gaze, and it felt like I was peering into a mirror. Pain and worry reflecting back at me.

"Who... else... would scold you?" Hues of the Titan widened, tearing his eyes away from me and down to the newly awakened Rey. A small smile, prominent upon ebony tiers.

"You're making jokes." I breathed, a heavy weight lifting atop my shoulders.

"You're not the only one with pleasantries of a quip."

"Can you stand?" Zavala chimed in, stepping forth and extending a hand in aid. A nod was rendered, and she relieved him of emptiness. Contact. Made me think about the warmth I lack. "Glad to see you're alright. Now, our immediate concern is the well-being of those in the Tower."

"Who attacked us, anyway?" I inquired, stepping up and dusting off my knees.

"I'm sure we'll learn fairly quickly. Cayde, you focus on the evacuation of civilians. I'll gather guardians in retaliation to our mysterious guests. Ikora, go with Cayde. I'm trusting you to lead the citizens to safety should I not be able to follow."

"What? We can't just split up," I began, but Ikora cut me off. Her voice was soft, yet ever so assertive.

"Do as he asks, Cayde." My focus turned back to the Warlock, who had a superficial wound along the right side of her cranium. The sight alone would make my heart ache... if I had one. Defeated, I return my gaze to our established leader.

"You better not die on us, or I'll-"

"-kill me? Yes, I remember your speeches." Moments amusement among colleagues; bliss before the chaos that each knew would ensue. I opened my mouth to speak, but another crash concealed the sound of my voice. The urge to respond to my dear friend was eradicated amongst the sight of what emerged through the broken down walls. Cabal, whose guns were blazing in the now cramped space. In all haste, I crouched down and sought refuge behind the broken table. "Go, now!" Retrieving his auto rifle, Zavala provided cover for Ikora to travel towards the window. Damn that blink ability of hers.

"Yeah, yeah, we got a job to do. See you later, Hero." There will be no goodbyes. Goodbyes were bad. Running into the open and away from the safety of the table, I made a mad dash to Ikora's location. Grabbing onto her forearm, a brief jerking motion pulled her along as I jumped through the glass.

It was a leap of faith.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So far, this is going to be a two-part "one-shot" ( I know, that ruins the definition of a one-shot lol ) since there is so much to cover for the cabal invasion. Depending on the reviews, I might turn this into several chapters. Anyway, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Are you a man of faith, Cayde?" Subtle clinging of medical instruments reverberated within my eardrums, eyes lingering over to the white coat adorning the other male. "You must be, volunteering for something so dangerous." Selecting a sphygmomanometer, he rotated and wrapped the item around my arm. The pressure was slightly uncomfortable, but at least he wasn't resorting to needles. God... I hate needles._

 _"Not sure about faith, but money? Money makes the world go round." Debt was motivation enough to agree to Clovis' proposition, even though the details were limited in what exactly I was hired to do. War had numbed any sense of sympathy, so I wasn't particularly worried about who's life I was inevitably going to end._

 _"Oh, I see." Removing the device and picking up his clipboard, results were sketched onto the paper. "Well, I will pray for you. It's a brave thing you're doing here." Peaking my curiosity, lips part to question his meaning._

 _"What? War is all tactics, nothing to do with confidence or bravery." A prolonged pause, and the doctor turned to peer back at me. His eyes withholding a hint of something, and the mystery behind it made my stomach turn. "This... isn't a regular check up. Is it?"_

* * *

"Cayde!" Came the stressed tone of my dear friend Ikora, unwillingly being pulled into nothingness behind me. To tell the truth, I have no idea what came over me. Leaping out the window at this height was **not** a good idea- but man, the adrenaline feels nice.

"Hold onto me!" Much to my surprise, she was quick to wrap her limbs around my torso. The fall was brief, as the welcoming view of an upcoming airship came quickly into view. Dipping below and turning a sharp angle, we landed hard atop the cold material. Ikora had released her grip after the impact, focusing on controlling the breathing that was knocked out of her lungs. It was hard to remember that behind her strong exterior, she was simply human. Fragile and temporary. "Ugh... sorry, that's not what I had in mind."

"At least we're still alive."

"...True."

"Hey, y'all alright up there?" The booming voice came over the intercom, one that I was very happy to hear.

"Oh, Amanda, your voice is like music to my ears!"

"Can you take us back up?" Ikora asked, heel rooting and grounding herself for perfect balance. "Exit routes must be established for the city. The civilians will be trapped without proper authorization via the gates."

"You got it, hold on!" Escalating upwards, the spontaneous force of forward projection had nearly caused me to fall off the ship. Cursing and gripping onto a protruding piece of foundation as leverage, I can see Ikora shaking her head within my peripheral vision. Even now, in the most chaotic of times, I felt at ease with her. Reminded me of the days in the Crucible, Ikora was the ideal partner to have in the fireteam. You could kick back in comfort, watching as she misled her opponents and overpowered those who crossed her. I'm pretty sure Shaxx still has trouble sitting.

It only took a few minutes to round about the Tower, the far north side, closest to the Traveler. A glance was directed to the giant ball of established Light, only to witness Cabal ships heading towards it. _Were they going to attempt to kill it?_ The thought made my heart sink, but now wasn't the time to become distracted. Zavala gave me a job, it was time to carry it out.

Kicking off the airship, immediate contact with the Tower was made. A swift somersault prior to drawing my personal Ace of Spades. Shooting off a couple rounds to the small joining of Cabal reinforcements. Ikora landed not far behind, lightning flowing through her core and striking a Centurion a couple feet away. The blast was enough to send the large creature into a couple of its buddies, all tumbling over and becoming lost in disarray.

"This way!" She ordered, charging past me and heading towards the location of the Speaker. In pursuit were two fairly large hounds. Now that... that was something I haven't seen during my time spent on Mars, or any planet for that matter.

"Ikora!" Shooting down one of the dogs, the other leaped in the Warlocks direction. My voice had reached her in time, for she ducked and rolled away from the claws of the beast. By this time my feet had carried me over, grabbing hold of the nape as I tackled into its form. A fumble for dominance soon followed, and its teeth were a good motivator to beat the enemy before it could take a bite. Unsheathing my knife, a full-motioned jab penetrated the hide, concluding in a gurgled howl. Pulling horizontal from its jugular, blood stained the concrete. Quick to return to my feet, I looked over at my partner, who possessed a half grateful gaze. "You were almost dog food. Lets go."

A quick stride to the west part of the Tower revealed a small, electrical room. You'd think that the control room would be more.. **grand**. It was in fact, rather dull. Entering the room, I whipped around and slammed the door shut. Hoping that my efforts would provide some time for Ikora to find whatever button or switch that she was seeking. "There is three boxes dedicated to the cities gates, they were labeled in a booklet somewhere..."

"Oh yeah, take your time. I'll just be sitting here, waiting for the Cabal to bust in and kill us."

"Or you can shut up and help me look."

"Ouch, didn't have to say it like that." Pivoting my hips changed my direction from guarding the door to aiding in her Easter egg hunt. There was a desk stationed on the far right side, which she currently occupied. Instead, I found myself veering towards the file cabinets in the left corner. Opening one, I begin rummaging through the documents. "Why don't we shut everything down? Why take the chance?"

"We need enough power in the city for transportation, communication, and there are those who have electronic vaults. I believe you are one of those people."

"Oh shit. Am I even going to be able to get my stuff after this?"

"Doubt it."

"That.. really sucks."

"We don't get to pick and choose, Cayde."

* * *

 _"What do you mean I cant back out, this is suicide!" I shouted, anger prominent in my voice._

 _"You already signed the papers, you are part of this program whether you like it or not." Clovos muttered, sipping his coffee from behind his desk. In a fit of rage, I storm over and grab the collar of his shirt, pushing his rolling chair back into the wall. His coffee falling and spilling onto the carpet floor._

 _"You are taking real people and stuffing their brains into robots. It won't work, you'll be killing thousands. You'll be executing me!"_

 _"Execution is such a harsh word, and you fail to realize why this program exists. You will not perish, merely your body. Exos will be humanities greatest weapon. You will be glorious."_

 _"I don't want to be a machine." I retorted through clenched teeth. "I want to live."_

 _"You know all too well what happens to your life after enlisting in the military. You surely don't get to pick and choose after signing a contract."_

* * *

"Cayde, are you listening to me?"

"Huh, what?" Disoriented, a quick search for the other soon ceased. She was standing directly before me, a puzzled expression was easy to identify. "Yeah, sure, did you find the book yet?"

"I already turned the controls off, I... found the booklet ten minutes ago. You don't remember?" Her left brow raised, eyeing me attentively.

"Oh."

"Cayde, are you-"

"Yes, I'm fine. We got other stuff to focus on. Escorting civilians and what not."

"...You're right." Leaving my side, digits curled around the doorknob. "Are you ready?"

Raising my hand cannon to the metal frame, I replied. "Baby, I was **born** ready."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: okay... I know I said I was making this a two part thing, but I really wanted to touch on Cayde's past. I also really like the idea of him being "triggered" into flashbacks. Also, am I the only one that thinks of Exos and Ghost in the Shell are the same thing? OOP.**


	3. Chapter 3

Weapon at the ready, the door whirled open to enlighten the once darkened room with blinding light. Standing in the opening was a slender shaped figure, a pitch black silhouette lining outer features. The shadow was large enough to obstruct the suns bliss, leaving me yearning for the days when I could feel warmth against my skin. Finger curling around the trigger, I was ready to blow away the potential enemy. That was, until my eyes adjusted.

"You going to stand there pointing that thing like a lost Kinderguardian in the Crucible, or are you going to **use it**? " Her musing voice was muffled through her Spektar Kallipolis Mask, magenta infused heat sinks emitting a luminous glow. "I know you've been dying for a good fight."

A scoff escaped me, returning my weapon to its worn holster. "My long lost dream, finally coming true. It's good to see you again."

"It's because I'm your favorite, right? " I can't see her face, but I know there's a smirk hiding behind that helmet of hers. "Did you kill the power?" Shifting her weight, the Krokos shaded Hunter folded her arms across her chest. Impatient, foul mouthed, and kick-ass with any weapon you hand her. She truly is the ideal Hunter, personified into an alluring form.

"I've left enough running for the gates and basic communication; vaults are currently locked and electronic transportation is offline." Ikora answered, passing the Guardian and her ghost.

"So we can't get our stuff?" The ghost interposed, his voice distraught. "This is a disaster."

"You're telling me." I muttered.

"You two can complain all you want after we escort the citizens from the city." Ikora commented, her frustration carried over in her words and posture. Every movement seemed to possess more and more than her usual aggression. To be honest, it was quite scary. Passing the two victors with her famous strut, she spoke into her intercom. "Amanda, can you relay a message to the citizens below?"

A second passed, and a crackle of the device emerged. "Of course, what coordinates?"

"57 degrees latitude, 77 degrees longitude."

"Its almost like she hates invasions." The ghost whispered, oh so very quietly, to their Guardian.

"Got it, be careful out there."

"It is not us you should be worrying about." Ikora murmured, turning her device offline and looking back to the established hero that brought us the Age Of Triumph. "Will you join us, Guardian?"

"Like I would pass something this big up. Count me in, but before I forget- " Handing the Warlock her misplaced Invective, she retrieved her Mida Multi Tool. Hoo boy, it was a pretty gun. "-thought you might want that back. With this incursion and all."

"So you're the one who stole my gun."

"I like to use the word _borrowed_."

"As much as I'd love to see you two throw down," I spoke up, stepping between the two. "- and as much as I hate being the responsible one in the fireteam, don't we have better things to focus on?"

"Of course." Ikora stated, checking the status of her weapon. She really was particular with maintenance, her order of how things should be. There was only so long before the inevitable punishment for touching her things. Especially without prior permission. Another reason why this Guardian is easily one of my favorites. She was such a daredevil. "I only wonder where this sense of leadership was during all those years in the Vanguard."

"Let's just say I've learned from the best."

A remnant of a smirk, and Ikora was off. The Guardian followed soon after, leaving me to pursue them both as they delved into the lower levels. It has been an hour, twenty-two minutes, and fifteen seconds since the initial attack. Most of the population had no doubt fled on foot within that time. Either that, or they were struck down by enemy troops. Fucking pathetic. Cabal were well known for their culture, their honor.

I'm having a hard time understanding what's honorable in murdering hundreds of innocent people.

Walking quickly along the narrow hallways, the Ghost was used as a GPS. Guiding us past the ruined structures and enemy markers. You could hear muffled screaming through the walls, feel the vibration of combustion above. I had already made a mental bet against myself that the Tower wouldn't live to see the dawn, maybe earlier if the Cabal eliminates the first line of defense. Titans. It made me wonder how Zavala was doing...

 **Worry** would be a better word.

"There's a broken elevator up ahead."

"Oh. Great. I love high, potentially lethal drops down an elevator shaft." I replied, my mind riddled with images of Zavala fighting back against the alien invasion.

"You're stressing over a little jump?"

"You don't have the potential of breaking your legs."

Ikora was the first to reach the elevator's closed doors, leering sinistral. Grounding her feet and slinging her gun behind her back, a gesture was made to the open space across from her. "Ready whenever you are."

"Oh. Right." Quickly moving dextral to her location, digits dug into the crevice of the elevator door. Feet spread shoulder length apart, I look up to my partner in crime. "On your mark, or mine?"

"Just pull, Cayde." She grunted through clenched teeth, fingertips already prying at the steel door.

"What about the whole 'One Two Three' thing?" I inquired, joining in the exertion.

"I don't think she's seen too many action movies." The Guardian teased, finally edging over and aiding Ikora. Pulling metal into a new opening, I peer up and down the empty shaft. The elevator car wasn't anywhere to be seen, only damaged hoist cables and darkness below. "Ghost, your turn."

"On it." Ghost piped up, passing its Guardian and entering the shadows. A minute. Two. Three. "Here we go. Yeah, it's not the biggest jump I've seen. Do be careful, the cables have been disconnected."

Coinciding with the little lights words of caution, the female Hunter had jumped, upbringing a sporadic call from within me. "Wait!" A loud boom coincided, leaving me more anxious than I care to admit. "...You still alive there, Guardian?" Radiating light was spotted, emitting nearly center of the pit. Small details of the top of the elevator could be noticed, along with a waving Guardian.

"It's sturdy enough."

"Good enough for me." Ikora said, sweeping off the ground and landing with a thud.

"C'mon Cayde. Do you want me to catch you?"

"Ha. Ha... No. I got it, just move back so I don't _accidentally_ kick you in the face for scaring me like that."

"Aw, you _do_ care."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Foot over the ledge, I let gravity take over the rest.

* * *

 _"Dude, just jump." The soldier called, his voice barely audible over the roar of the engine. The wind hit hard against my back, almost the same amount of force as my heart beating against my chest. A single hand held onto the bar above me. Looking at the drop below, I try my best to withhold the breakfast I had an hour before._

 _Grand cities appeared frail, vehicles were the size of ants. The mission assigned to me was almost childs play compared to the thought of my parachute malfunctioning. Falling to my death isn't exactly how I see myself_ _ **kicking the bucket**_ _._

 _"Give me a fucking minute. Haven't you heard of prep time?"_

 _"Yeah, I have." He replied. "It's bullshit." A swift boot against my lumbar was enough to knock me out of the plane, free-falling into enemy territory._

* * *

Landing atop the elevator, I could feel the material bend at the force of impact. The familiar bang echoed for the third time, wiping the ill memory from my mind. "Sturdy my ass." I joked, focusing on restoring stability.

"Shh, quiet!" Ikora hissed, grabbing my arm and jerking me to a crouched position beside her. "Turn that light off." She ordered, her eyes traveling to the entrance we had created. The Guardian's Ghost obliged, cutting off power and keeping close.

"Hear what?" The other Hunter questioned, kneeling down to our level.

"Do you have a smoke grenade?" Ikora whispered, so softly I could barely make out the words.

"Um..." A quick fumble through the depths of her inventory. "Yeah."

"Use it to conceal the three of us. **Quickly.** " There was a lack of lighting, but I was sure the Guardian was just as confused as me. A smoke grenade in the dark? Cabal have slightly better vision than humans, but even they wouldn't be able to spot us down here. However, the Guardian did not question authority. She simply did what was requested, the sound of detonation was followed by a thick fog which covered our bodies with smoke.

A clink. It was faint, but it rushed a sensation similar to skin crawling. I would have held my breath, however Exos have a rather silent cooling system that keeps the structure from overheating. I suppose that is the closest thing to what my allies are doing. The subtle sound grew, becoming a parade of taps and grotesque communications from an unmistakable group of thralls. Climbing through the shaft and passing our hiding spot, their continuous calls reverberated off the walls, shaking my core. _What are the Hive doing here?_ My attempts to count the bodies that passed through the doors above us ceased after three dozen or so. The Ghost muttered upon dissipating smog.

"Well, that was certainly interesting."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update, I recently got a new job. To make up for it I made the chapter a bit longer than normal, throwing in one of my three characters upon playing Destiny. Updates should be monthly :)**


End file.
